


vous êtes jamais seuls

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Trans Character, the theme was pride so they're doing pride stuff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: “How sweet of you.” Sogo muses, leaning up to kiss Gaku’s cheek before wiping the wet rag over the temporary tattoo.Gaku blushes at the affection, moving to turn his head in embarrassment when Sogo’s free hand caught him just under his chin. He gently tilts Gaku back towards him while smiling, finding amusement in his boyfriend's bashfulness.





	vous êtes jamais seuls

“Sogo, c’mon! Let me put it on you.” Gaku laughs as he speaks, trying to get his boyfriend to sit still.

“Please, it tickles– _ Gaku! _”

Sogo protests, trying to push Gaku away weakly, not wanting to feel the cold water and Gaku’s hands on his face.

“_ Ugh _, okay, okay. I didn’t know it tickled to put a temporary tattoo on your cheek, but alright!”

Gaku feigns anger, pulling away and flopping dramatically against the back of the couch, occasionally glancing over at Sogo from the corner of his eye as he waits for him to give in and acquiesce. Instead, Sogo smiles and reaches forward.

“Let me put one on your cheek, then.”

“Ah, sure, go ahead.”

Sogo reaches to the package of temporary tattoos, shifting through the designs. It was a Pride pack apparently, with different flags and phrases on the decals.

“What made you get these so suddenly?” He asks, reaching for the scissors to cut a new one out.

“Oh– Ryuu was talking to me about how there was supposed to be a Pride event here, and I wanted to take you, but then I remembered our jobs. So I found something else instead, since I was already thinking about you.”

“How sweet of you.” Sogo muses, leaning up to kiss Gaku’s cheek before wiping the wet rag over it.

Gaku blushed at the affection, moving to turn his head in embarrassment when Sogo’s free hand caught him; just under his chin. He gently tilts Gaku back towards him while smiling, finding amusement in his boyfriend's bashfulness.

“Which one are you putting on my face?” Gaku asks, trying to see without moving too much.

“A trans flag. You don’t have work tomorrow, do you?”

“Ah– no. I have a few days off. Do you wanna hang out here for a bit?”

Sogo sticks the decal to the other’s cheek as he nods an affirmation, rubbing it gently with the water. Gaku smiles softly, sheepish at Sogo’s choice but the nonetheless contented with it.

“Alright. There you go.” he says, pulling away the backing and inspecting his work. “Oh, how cute! It’s a heart shape. I didn’t notice that before.”

Gaku smiles and turns to face Sogo; watching him beam from the success of properly pasting the tattoo on him.

“Is it your turn now? I wanna match.” He asks, pulling Sogo towards him by the waist and nuzzling into his neck.

“_ Fine, _ okay! You win, you win– your hair is tickling me–”

Gaku pulls away again, shifting through the package and humming. He wants to use something more specific, and mumbles a _ ‘There we go!’ _ when he finds it.

“Alright. Sit still, I’ll try and be quick.”

Sogo nods, and folds his hands in his lip; biting the inside of his cheek as he tries not to giggle from the sensation of the washrag on his skin. His lover leans forward, a determined look in his eye as he tries to make sure the tattoo is aligned properly before he sticks it, when Sogo stops him.

“Wait, I think the yellow stripe goes on top.”

“Oh– ahah, I see. Like this?”

“Mhm.”

The flag is then gently brushed over his cheek, Gaku dabbing at the paper for a few moments before he tests to see if it’s done. Satisfied, he pulls it away to reveal a non-binary decal, and smiles confidently.

“See! Not too bad, right?”

He watches Sogo touch his face lightly, reaching for his phone to look at it in the camera.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Gaku.”

Gaku leans back into him, dropping his arm around Sogo’s shoulders as he leans down to kiss him. “No problem, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "your disco needs you" which is supposed to be a pride song, [here](https://genius.com/Kylie-minogue-your-disco-needs-you-lyrics). it translates to "you are never alone"
> 
> uh uhhh gaku trans and. i made sogo non-binary based on my friends so <3 gay rights
> 
> follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter if you'd like!


End file.
